


Regal Believer Drabbles

by sanguineswanqueen



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineswanqueen/pseuds/sanguineswanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Regal Believer drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regal Believer Drabbles

 

"No, mama, I want the red thcarf. Ith fluffier" Henry said with a lisp. He had just lost his two front teeth, and Regina was the only one who could understand him.

Regina plucked the green scarf from Henry's gloved hand and wrapped the red one around his neck.

"Fluffy?"   
  
Henry had a limited range of movement because of his layers of winter gear, but he nodded his head vigorously nonetheless.

"Let'th go, mom. It'th getting hot in here."

Regina slipped on her wool coat and grabbed her gloves before opening the door.

"Go on then, little one. I'll catch up."

"Yaaaaaay" Henry squealed as he dashed out the door. His trail of trampled snow formed loop-de-loops on the lawn as he opened his mouth to catch snowflakes on his tiny pink tongue.

Regina chuckled as she watched Henry making snow angels. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her gloves to slip her hands into. Just when she'd finished, she felt the 'puff' of a powdery snowball hit the back of her coat.

A laugh rang through the cold air and Henry yelled "I GOT you, mommy!"

"Do you know what that means, Henry?"

Regina reached down to the ground and gathered and handful of powdery snow.

"It means I'm going to get you back!"

She tossed the powder, and it sounded with a 'piff' as it dusted over the front of his coat. The winter night rang out with squeals of Henry's laughter as he knelt to compose more snowballs to fling at his mother.

 


End file.
